


Come Closer

by Varietas



Series: Dashingfrost -- before, through, and after movie plot [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lime, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varietas/pseuds/Varietas
Summary: „Loki. Komm mal kurz her...“ Der Jüngere der beiden Söhne Odins musterte ihn fast interessiert, aber genügend misstrauisch. Schließlich aber kam er doch näher. Er wartete, bis Loki direkt vor ihm stand, dann hielt er die Hand schützend vor die Seite seines Mundes, als wolle er Loki ein Geheimnis verraten und verlangte: „Näher.“ Loki verzog das Gesicht, jetzt sah er gar nicht mehr belustigt und definitiv nicht sehr begeistert aus. Er tat es trotzdem. „Noch näher...“ Loki runzelte die Stirn. Aber er ging ihm tatsächlich in die Falle. Er lehnte sich nach vorn und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf die des Anderen. Loki schmeckte so süß wie die kleine Jungfrau, die der jüngere der Söhne Odins vermutlich insgeheim auch noch immer war. Es hielt nicht lange an. Loki sprang mit hochrotem Kopf nach hinten, brachte Abstand zwischen sie beide und schlug die Hand peinlich berührt vor den Mund, als habe er Angst, noch einmal in gleicher Manier angefallen zu werden. Er selbst verfiel in heiteres Gelächter. Das ist die Art von Scherz, die er selbst bevorzugte!





	Come Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Das Bild am Ende des OS' hat ihn eingebrockt und ich weise alle Schuld von mir! :DD

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge aus Tanzenden und Feiernden gleiten. Wogen von Leuten die sich amüsierten, lachten, miteinander flüsterten… Selbst Lady Sif hatte sich ins Getümmel gestürzt. Zwar war sie (wie gewöhnlich) an der Seite des goldenen Prinzen von Asgard, Thor, aber was für einen Unterschied machte das schon, richtig? Seine Freunde hatten Spaß.

 

Sogar „Hogun the Grimm“ rang sich ab und an ein sehr winziges Lächeln ab. Es war trotzdem genug, damit Fandral es bemerkte. Und Sif hatte gesagt, Fandral würde Hogun nie beim Lächeln erwischen… Vielleicht sollte er Sif an diese Prophezeiung ihrerseits erinnern, auf den Beweis zeigen und eine „Gefälligkeit“ einfordern… Aber Fandral war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er auch bereit war, das Risiko bei einer Frau wie Sif einzugehen. Sif, die in der Regel sehr durchschlagende „Argumente“ zu bieten hatte und die obendrein eine Gefährtin in anderen Gefilden war… Vielleicht sollte er das doch besser sein lassen. Es wäre unangenehm.

 

Was schade wäre, wo es Fandral gerade, in diesem Moment, so gut ging. Zwei Damen auf seinem Schoß, großbusig und hübsch.

Was wollte er mehr?

Vielleicht eine privatere Feierlichkeit, während alle Anderen bereits in den Federn lagen…

Fandral seufzte. Leider war ihm bewusst, dass daraus nichts werden würde – nicht mit den beiden Ladys an jeweils einer seiner beiden Seiten jedenfalls, wenn sie sich auch die süßeste Mühe gaben, sein Interesse wachzuhalten. Es tat ihm ja auch leid, aber schon seit einer ganzen Weile war Derartiges einfach nicht _genug_.

 

Trotzdem. Wohin Fandral seinen (recht aufmerksamen, für die Menge an Alkohol, die bereits geflossen war) Blick auch schweifen ließ, er entdeckte freudig lächelnde, feiernde Gesichter… bis er bei der einzigen Person ankam, die sich an diesem Abend nicht sonderlich zu amüsieren schien – die grünen Augen irgendwie leer und keinen bestimmten Punkt fixierend, schwangen die schlangen Finger das Weinglas gemächlich umher, die langen, schlanken Beine übereinander geschlagen… Ein gelangweilter Ausdruck lag auf den blassen Zügen, weniger heiter als alle anderen Gesichter, die ohnehin nicht so hübsch waren wie dieses eine. Vielleicht lag es ja an dem Desinteresse am allgemeinen Trinkgelage.

 

Dann fixierten diese grünen Augen ihn. Einfach so. Dieser Blick grub sich intensiv in Fandrals und der hübsche, schwarzhaarige Kopf wurde schief gelegt, ein beinahe belustigter Ausdruck auf den grinsenden rosa Lippen.

 

Plötzlich erhob sich die schmale Gestalt des Schwarzhaarigen. Und mit einem vielsagenden, herausfordernden Blick in Richtung Fandral entschwand der hübsche Körper in sanft schwingender Bewegung, als habe der Prinz wirklich beachtlich gute Laune, in Richtung der Eingangspforte. Eine mehr als eindeutige Einladung. Dort draußen, an der frischen Luft und vor dem Festsaal statt darin, hielten sich wohl um diese Zeit nicht viele auf. Die Chancen standen gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie allein sein würden…

 

Fandral blickte mit erzwungener Diplomatie um sich und bemerkte (und über diesen Fakt war er ziemlich glücklich), dass niemandem außer ihm diese flüchtige, einladende Geste aufgefallen war.

 

Er seufzte noch mal, diesmal jedoch erleichterter als vorher, und schob die beiden Damen beherzt von seinem Schoß, entschuldigte sich für den Rest der Feierlichkeiten und das in überschwänglicher Manier. _Nein, Ladys, meine Damen, ihr seid zauberhaft, aber ich muss euch sagen, dass ich mich schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht auf der Höhe fühle. Habt noch einen schönen Abend, Schönheiten wie ihr beiden es seid, werden bestimmt kein Problem haben, sich einen Zeitvertreib zu suchen~_

 

Vielleicht sollte er zukünftig besser aufpassen. Schon seit einer beachtlichen Zeitspanne entschuldigte er sich bei seinen Flirts in Bars und Tavernen, obwohl gerade er, „Fandral the Dashing“, nie davor zurückgescheute, die Gesellschaft der Damenwelt auch bis hin in sein Bett zu genießen… Alles nur, weil sein Herz heimlich für etwas schlug, von dem sein Verstand genau wusste, dass er nie wirklich haben konnte, was er so sehr begehrte… Und außerdem war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Fragen gestellt wurden, schätzte Fandral. Irgendwem würde wohl irgendwann auffallen, dass er inzwischen davon absah, mit mindestens einer schönen Frau am Arm nach Hause zu taumeln…

 

Weit von ihm entfernt, direkt in der Eingangspforte selbst, drehte sich die schlanke Figur noch einmal prüfend zu Fandral um, die grünen Augen musterten seine braunen, stellten zufrieden fest, dass Fandral ihm tatsächlich folgte. Dann verschwand der schmale Körper in der Freiheit draußen, leitete ein Fang-Spiel ein. Fandral unterdrückte das kleine Grinsen. Dieses Spiel reizte ihn auf verschiedene Weisen, jedes Mal wieder. Der Trickster wurde dermaßen von Aufmerksamkeit vernachlässigt, dass er es unwahrscheinlich genoss, wann immer jemand auf seine Avancen einging. Und der Fakt, dass Fandral ihm jedes Mal auf den Leim ging, ärgert diesen ein kleines bisschen.

 

Er sollte dieses Spiel zeitig beenden, bevor er nicht mehr hinausfand, bevor sie es zu weit trieben. Denn das hier war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Fandral wusste das, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen.

Er trat an die sommerliche Nacht hinaus und sah sich in sanfter Überraschung um. Von dem grinsenden Teufel war nichts zu sehen.

War ihm einer von Lokis geschmacklosen Streichen gespielt worden?

Eine Hand strich in provokanter Manier über seinen Rücken und Fandral fuhr herum. Er sah zwar in tiefgrüne Augen, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung gehörten sie nicht zu der Person, nach der er gerade so peinlich-fieberhaft suchte, wenn die Frau vor ihm auch wirklich attraktiv aussah. „Hallo, Fremder. Mir ist, als würdest du nach etwas Bestimmtem suchen~“

 

Nun… Und was konnte er jetzt schon erwidern? Es war etwas Anderes, wenn er einen Korb einstrich, aber wie um alles in der Welt könnte er jetzt _sie_ abwimmeln? _Entschuldige mich bitte, aber ja, ich bin auf der Suche. Nach jemandem. Nach dem zweitgeborenen Prinzen von Asgard, um genau zu sein, weil ich schon den ganzen Abend darauf brenne, ihn in meinen Armen zu halten und ihm schlussendlich die Zunge in den Hals zu schieben._ Wohl kaum.

 

„Verzeihung. Ich bitte wirklich vielmals um Entschuldigung. Aber genauer gesagt, suche ich nach _jemandem_...“ Fandral war so kurz davor, eine höfliche, knappe Verbeugung zu vollführen, um die Schönheit vor ihm nicht allzu sehr zu verärgern, aber bevor er das tun konnte, versuchte er sich herumzudrehen und die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Doch die junge Frau war schneller und griff nach seinem Handgelenk, sah sich in ausgekochter Manier nach der Wache um, die gerade gemächlich an ihnen vorbeischlenderte und sagte dann in einem merkwürdig betonten Tonfall: „Manchmal versteckt sich das, was wir suchen, eben direkt vor unserer Nase...“

Fandral stöhnte innerlich auf und versuchte gequält, sich loszumachen.

War das hier ein gemeiner Test des Schicksals?

Er mochte ein reges Liebesleben haben, aber er war nicht untreu… „Wirklich… Es liegt nicht an dir, aber… mein Herz schlägt bereits für jemanden...“

Die junge Frau verzog das Gesicht, jedoch tat sie das, zu Fandrals Überraschung, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Hatte er etwas unvorstellbar Amüsantes gesagt?

Es war Lokis Stimme und nicht mehr die der Frau, die aus ihrem Mund kam: „Ich weiß, du Idiot. Die Wachen jedoch nicht – was für uns beide auch ganz gut so ist. Übrigens war das die richtige Antwort~“

Fandral bemühte sich, diesen grinsenden Teufel in wirklich bemerkenswerter Verkleidung nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren, aber er scheiterte wohl ein wenig. „Mein Prinz...-“, begann er ein wenig verlegen und leiser als zuvor.

Doch Lokis derzeit sehr weiblich geratene Form trat quälend nah an ihn heran und legte ihm dunkel lachend einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Shhht! Wenn du bloß vorhast, Worte zu veräußern, die uns beide verraten könnten, solltest du dir wirklich überlegen, deinen Lippen einem anderen Nutzen zuzuführen!“

 

Mehr brauchte es nun wirklich nicht. Fandral hatte den Wink verstanden. Er zog den verkleideten Körper an sich und fing die Lippen des Tricksters mit seinen eigenen ein, übte einen sanften, hoffentlich leidenschaftlichen Druck aus. In angenehmer Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass das weibliche Erscheinungsbild sehr täuschte. Die Lippen der jungen Frau sahen voller und röter aus als Lokis natürlich blasser, schmaler, hübscher Mund. Aber selbst in dieser Verkleidung fühltensie sich wie Lokis Lippen auf seinen anund Fandral genoss dieses Gefühl schon seit dem allerersten Mal…

 

„Meinst du diesen Nutzen, mein Prinz…?“, wisperte er bewusst, als sie sich trennen mussten, um Luft zu schnappen.

Loki lachte dunkel und leise in sich hinein. „Oh ja, mit diesem Nutzen bin ich wirklich sehr zufrieden.“

 

~*~

 

Sif stürmte ungehalten an ihnen vorbei, sichtbar erzürnt und gerade so an sich haltend, um dem Trickster nicht vielleicht doch ihren Speer zwischen die Augen zu rammen. Die Lady war nicht dumm, so viel wustte auch Fandral – selbst den weniger favorisierten Sohn Odins zu verletzen würde nicht gut für den Übeltäter ausgehen.

Thor und die zwei anderen der drei stärksten Krieger Asgards versuchten, mit der Lady Sif Schritt zu halten und ihr erbostes Temperament zu beruhigen, während der Trickster selbst und Fandral zurückblieben.

„Loki. Komm mal kurz her...“, bat Fandral, einem wirklich spontanen, wirklich neugierigen Einfall folgend.

Der jüngere der beiden Söhne Odins musterte ihn fast interessiert, aber genügend misstrauisch. Schließlich aber, kam er doch näher.

Er wartete, bis Loki direkt vor ihm stand, dann hielt er die Hand schützend vor die Seite seines Mundes, als wolle er Loki ein Geheimnis verraten und verlangte: „Näher.“

Der Tricksterverzog das Gesicht, jetzt sah er gar nicht mehr belustigt und definitiv nicht sehr begeistert aus. Er tAt es trotzdem, wenn er Fandral auch ganz sicher weismachen wollte, wie wenig Lust er auf dieses Spielchen hatte. Er, der sonst nie davor zurückscheute, Andere auf die wenig amüsantesten Weisen hereinzulegen!

„Noch näher...“

Loki runzelte die Stirn. Aber er gingFandral tatsächlich in die Falle.

 

Dieser lehnte sich nach vorn und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf die des Anderen. Loki schmeckte so süß, wie die kleine Jungfrau, die der jüngere der Söhne Odins vermutlich insgeheim auch noch immer war. Es fühlte sich besser an, als ein neugieriger Teil von Fandral gedacht hatte, wie weich und scheu Lokis Lippen ihn begrüßten und wie sanft ihre Nasen aneinander stießen.

 

Es hielt nicht lange an. Loki sprang mit hochrotem Kopf nach hinten, brachte Abstand zwischen sie beide und schlug die Hand peinlich berührt vor den Mund, als habe er Angst, noch einmal in gleicher Manier angefallen zu werden. Er selbst verfiel in heiteres Gelächter. Das war interessant gewesen! Fandral hatte das schon seit einer ganzen Weile immer einmal machen wollen – seit er bemerkt hatte, in was für ein hübsches Wesen der mittlerweile erwachsene Gott des Unheils sich verwandelt hatte.

 

Das war die Art von Scherz, die er selbst bevorzugte! Und außerdem brachte es sein Herz dazu, fröhlich vor sich hin zu klopfen.

Die Röte auf dem hübschen, blassen Gesicht sah zugegebenermaßen wunderschön aus, reizvoll…

Doch das Bild von Lokis errötetem Gesicht blieb nicht lange bestehen. Er fing sich sehr schnell wieder: „Fandral… Du solltest aufpassen...“

„Hm?“, machte dieser bloß, während er sich die letzte Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.

 

Er hatte gerade noch fragen wollen, was der Trickster gemeint hatte, aber jetzt, wo sein eigenes Herz sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und nicht mehr in seinen eigenen Ohren dröhnte, konnte er das unheilvolle Schwingen hören, das nur von Mjölnir verursacht werden konnte… und zwar wenn Thor höchstpersönlich seinen Hammer in überaus verärgerter Manier zum Schwingen brachte…

 

Fandral fuhr herum und hob sich ergebend die Hände in die Luft. „Thor! Mein Freund! Das ist nicht so, wie es vielleicht aussieht...“

 

~*~

 

Der Trickster reizte ihn, wie er ihn schon seit diesem Augenblick vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit gereizt hatte – seit Loki bemerkt hatte, dass Fandral in der Tat eine Schwäche für den zweitgeborenen Prinzen entwickelt hatte, versuchte dieser kleine Teufel schon, Fandral zu aller Art Dummheiten anzustiften… Es hatte nicht einmal lange gedauert, wie Fandral zu seiner Schande gestehen musste, bis er angefangen hatte, Loki nachzugeben.

 

So wie auch jetzt.

Der Schalk hielt mal wieder auf Lokis blassem Gesicht Einzug, während er Fandral sanft mit sich zog, ihn durch die Gärten am Fuße des Palastes führte. Das Mondlicht schien seicht auf sie hinab und im fahlen Schein und der sonstigen Dunkelheit erlaubte der Trickster es sich ganz offensichtlich wieder, seine gewöhnliche Gestalt anzunehmen.

Fast fand Fandral es ein bisschen schade. Er musste sich unbedingt daran erinnern, Loki bei Gelegenheit zu fragen, ihn noch einmal zu Testzwecken mit dieser Verkleidung zu beehren…

Er wurde unter den großzügigen, vor neugierigen Augen schützenden Schatten eines geradezu riesigen Baumes gezogen. Nun, nicht dass es überhaupt einen Unterschied machte. Außer ihnen war niemand hier.

Das Spiel ging weiter. Loki berührte Fandrals Hemdkragen, vergrub seine Finger sanft darin, wich nach hinten zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Baumrinde stieß und sich kein Ausweg mehr bieten würde, selbst wenn er das wollen und da nicht dieses Glitzern in den grünen Augen liegen würde.

 

Also trat Fandral näher, schloss Loki zwischen sich selbst und dem üppigen Baum hinter ihnen ein. Er nahm das blasse Gesicht in seine Hände und verband ihre Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss. Wenig später spürte er Lokis Zunge, wie diese geradezu neckisch über seine Oberlippe kitzelte. Er öffnete den Mund, gewährte dem Anderen aber keinen Einlass, sondern drängte sich lieber selbst in den Mundraum des Tricksters, erntete ein Seufzen, das nicht danach klang, als habe Loki ernsthaft geplant, die Führung zu übernehmen.

 

Es war trotzdem nur sehr schwer für Fandral, sich daran zu erinnern, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. Er hatte Loki all diese unanständigen Gedanken in den Kopf gesetzt… So unartig, wie es nur der Gott des Schabernacks sein konnte – in dieser Form war Loki vorher wirklich rein und unschuldig gewesen…

 

~*~

 

Es klopfte an der Tür seines bescheidenen Heims. Fandral wandte sich stirnrunzelnd in Richtung Tür um. Keine zwei Sekunden war der Besuch jetzt zur Tür hinaus und schon klopfte es erneut? Hatte die Lady irgendetwas vergessen…?

 

Er hatte das hübsche Mädchen zwar zu sich eingeladen, aber im Endeffekt hatte Fandral sie reuevoll wieder nach Hause geschickt. Heute hatte er sich irgendwie nicht danach gefühlt… Und er hoffte inständig, dass das nichts mit dem Loki-Vorfall vom Vormitag zu tun hatte – mit Loki und seinen unschuldigen, weichen Lippen… Denn für diesen Frevel würde sein großer Bruder Mjölnir so weit in Fandrals Schädel rammen, dass selbst ein Ase bleibende Schäden davontragen würde.

 

Der Gedanke daran frustrierte Fandral mehr als er es vermutlich sollte. Was, wenn es so war? Was, wenn er ausgerechnet _Loki_ wollte? Das würde ein gewaltiges Problem aufwerfen…

 

Fandral schritt eher ernüchtert als alles andere zur Tür hinüber und riss sie unbedacht auf – am liebsten würde er sie dem Besuch vor Schreck wieder vor der Nase zuschlagen, aber das erschien ihm ganz und gar nicht wie eine gute Idee. Selbst wenn er es kategorisch ausschloss, Loki zu wollen, würde Fandral noch für eine Ewigkeit zum Opfer von Rache-Streichen werden, sollte er Loki einfach so abweisen, jetzt, nachdem der Prinz ganz offenbar den Weg auf sich genommen hatte und _zu ihm gekommen_ war… Und bisher hatte Fandral es immer erfolgreich vermieden, das Ziel von Lokis unheilvollen Finten zu werden, so unglaublich das auch klingen mochte. Er selbst fragte sich oft, wie um alles in der Welt er das geschafft hatte.

 

Die grünen Augen musterten ihn so schadenfroh, wie es eigentlich nur Loki vermochte, und Fandral versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er gerade am liebsten in sich zusammensinken wollte… Alternativ hatte er auch nichts dagegen einzuwenden, in einem spontanen Loch im Erdboden zu verschwinden, um dieser Situation zu entgehen, die einfach nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

 

„Loki… Womit verdanke ich die Ehre dieses Besuchs?“, fragte er gepresst.

Dieser legte den Kopf grinsend schief. „Deinem Auftritt heute Mittag“, sagte der Trickster dann allerdings unterkühlter als er vermutlich gepaart mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck klingen sollte…

Ach, du scheiße…

Weil Loki ungefragt einen Schritt auf ihn zu tat und Fandral verhindern wollte, dass jegliche Form von Körperkontakt entstand, wich er zurück. Immer weiter…

Loki seinerseits schloss die Tür einfach hinter sich, nachdem er vollständig eingetreten war, und fuhr fort, Fandral wortwörtlich in eine Ecke zu drängen. Die Silberzunge konnte so erbarmungslos sein….

„Mein Prinz...“, begann Fandral alarmiert und ärgerte sich ein wenig über das untypische Gestotter und Gebrabbel, das er auch nur von sich gab, weil Loki ihn wirklich aus heiterem Himmel überrumpelt hatte, „es tut mir leid, falls ich eine Grenze überschritten habe...-“

Loki jedoch schüttelte vermeintlich verständnisvoll den Kopf. „Nicht doch, Fandral. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich bin dir auch nicht böse… Ich bin aus einem etwas anderen Grund hier.“

„Und der wäre, wenn ich das fragen darf…?“

Der Lügenprinz grinste noch ein wenig breiter. Und er versetzte Fandral einen plötzlichen Stoß – dieser war zu verdattert, um nicht nach hinten wegzufallen. Er landete auf seinem Hosenboden, aber in den Polstern seines Sofas.

Hatte er sich gerade wirklich von Loki, der noch nie vorher bei ihm zuhause gewesen war (warum schließlich auch?), in Richtung Sofa drängen und dort einkesseln lassen?

Loki selbst hatte natürlich im Verlaufe des Tages seine komplette Fassung wiedergefunden und besaß nun tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, ein Bein über Fandrals Körper zu schwingen und sich beinahe direkt auf dessen Schoß zu positionieren.

 

Fandral hingegen sandte einen panischen Blick in Richtung seiner Tür und wollte sich wirklich versichern, dass niemand sein Haus betrat, der diese skandalöse Szenerie zu Gesicht bekommen könnte. „Bitte!“ Er flehte förmlich, weil er die Ahnung hatte, dass Loki ihn in gewisser Form bestrafen wollte, dafür, ihn heute Mittag vorgeführt zu haben, „Mein Prinz, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern! Ich meinte es nicht böse! Tu nichts, das darin endet, dass Thor mir seinen Hammer in Gegenden rammt, die ganz sicher wehtun werden…! So herzlos kannst du doch nicht sein, nicht wahr?!“

 

„Das wirst du mir vielleicht nicht auf Anhieb glauben, aber ich will dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen“, versicherte Loki viel zu spielerisch.

„Warum bist du dann hier??“

Diese Röte, die das Potential besaß, Fandral aus der Reserve zu locken, tauchte wieder auf dem blassen Gesicht des Prinzen auf. „Bring es mir bei...“

„Was…?“

Loki lehnte sich scheu nach vorn und drückte die rosa Lippen auf Fandrals, der sich dabei ertappte, schockiert die Luft anzuhalten. Er spürte das aufgeregte Schlagen seines Herzens trotzdem, als der Prinz sich löste und vielsagend mit seiner Nase gegen die des Anderen stieß…

Oh.

Das meinte die Silberzunge also.

 

~*~

 

Er wusste, er sollte das hier und jetzt nicht weiter fortführen. Es war ein Teufelskreis. Er erntete diese Laute von Loki, weil er sich nicht zusammenreißen hatte können und diese Porzellanhaut am Hals des Anderen jetzt mit Küssen und sanften Bissen übersäte, und weil er diese Laute vernahm, konnte er nicht einfach damit aufhören. Er wünschte sich schon viel zu lange, dem Prinzen diese Geräusche zu entlocken, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er das nie wirklich dürfen würde.

 

Wenn sie so weitermachten, würde sein Blut in andere Gefilde wandern und das war ein _absolutes_ , vollkommenes Tabu. Er wusste nicht, ob es dann noch ein Halten geben würde, aber was er wusste, war, dass er dafür in Teufels Küche geraten konnte. Sie beide. Loki riskiertehiermit den Platz in der Thronfolge, den dieser heimlich zu begehren schien, und Fandral würde mit einer viel schlimmeren Strafe rechnen müssen, dafür, einen der Prinzen von Asgard befleckt zu haben, sich genommen zu haben, was nie rechtmäßig seines sein konnte…

 

Es sei denn natürlich, er würde das übernatürliche Glück erleben, die Hand ebenejenes Prinzen zu bekommen – ihn heiraten zu dürfen.

 

Aber dieser Gedanke war vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Loki mochte nicht der favorisierte von Odins beiden Söhnen sein und es mochte momentan so aussehen, als würde es Thor werden, der nach Odin den Thron bestieg, aber selbst in diesem Falle würde es von Loki erwartet werden, eine Ehe einzugehen, die eine Zukunft haben würde – und „Zukunft“ bedeutete in diesem Falle unter anderem auch „Nachkommen zeugen“. Der Allvater würde reichlich Schwierigkeiten haben, sich vorstellen zu können, dass Loki mit Fandral an seiner Seite dazu in der Lage sein würde…

 

„Dash…“ Fandral krallte seine Rechte bei der Erwähnung dieses liebevollen Spitznamens ins Gras und konzentrierte sich auf diese seiner Hände, um nicht doch die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Dash, ich… Ich will es.“

Fandral versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sein eigenes Blut ihm in den Adern obgleich Lokis Worten gefror.

Es war jedoch schwer, derart merklich innezuhalten, ohne dass der Partner, der in diesem Moment unter einem lag und gerade noch mit Liebe überschüttet worden war, das besagte Zögern bemerkte.

„Loki. Du weißt, das können wir nicht. Das _dürfen_ wir nicht.“

Selbst ohne das blasse Gesicht vollständig sehen zu können, wusste Fandral, dass Loki gerade die Augen verdrehte. „Als würde ich nicht oft genug gegen andere Regeln verstoßen. Und du auch! Wie oft haben bereits wütende Ehemänner versucht, dich bis nach Hel zu jagen?“

„Wütende Ehemänner sind die eine Sache, wütende _Väter_ die andere. Dein Vater, der _Allvater_ , um genau zu sein. Wer will schon Odin verärgern? Und wir sprechen hier nicht von einem leicht zu verzeihenden, kleinen Fehler. Dein Vater...-“

„Meinen Vater interessiert es nicht, ob oder mit wem ich Sex habe!“, fauchte Loki erbost.

 

Fandral wollte ihn ehrlich beruhigen – dann hörte er das Gekicher aus gar nicht so weiter Entfernung. Es veranlasste ihn dazu, ruckartig aufzuspringen und weiter in den Schutz der Schatten zurückzuweichen. Er versuchte, den empörten und definitiv ein wenig verletzten Blick auf Lokis Gesicht zu ignorieren, als der jüngere der Söhne Odins ihm langsam, etwas ungelenker als gewöhnlich nachfolgte und sich den Dreck von seinen Hosenbeinen klopfte.

 

Zum Glück hielt das kichernde und ausgelassen hüpfende Pärchen nicht an. Sie tänzelten förmlich weiter ihres Weges. Es wäre aus verschiedenen Gründen unangenehm gewesen. Die zwei ausschlaggebendsten waren, dass sie dann gezwungen wären, ein paar Fremden bei intimeren Tätigkeiten zuzusehen, und außerdem erinnerte es Fandral an die Tatsache, dass er das dort drüben auch haben könnte. Auch er könnte fröhlich sein und sich nicht darum kümmern, wer ihn vielleicht dabei sah, eine geliebte Person zu küssen, oder was diese Jemande auch immer darüber denken mochten. Er könnte. Mit praktisch jeder Person auf Asgard – nur nicht mit Loki.

 

Diese Erkenntnis tat unerwartet weh.

 

Keine zwei Sekunden nachdem die Turteltauben außer Sichtweite waren raschelte es neben Fandral und der Trickster schob sich an ihm vorbei, weiter an die kühle Nachtluft hinaus. Loki sah ihn nicht an, stampfte weiter von ihm weg, als er sagte: „Es kümmert meinen Vater ohnehin nicht. Ihm, wie den meisten anderen, geht es bloß um Thor – dessen ganze Welt sich wiederum nur um Thor dreht… Weißt du, es ist nicht schlimm. Wirklich nicht. Ich bin es gewohnt, den Kürzeren zu ziehen. Vielleicht hätte ich ahnen sollen, dass du mir überdrüssig wirst, auch wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass du mich noch früher fallen lässt als diese Küchenschlampen… Vollkommen egal. Der Punkt ist, dass du es mir besser ins Gesicht sagst, damit ich aufhören kann, mich selbst mit dieser dämlichen Hoffnung zu erniedrigen...“

 

„Jetzt warte mal!“ Fandral hechtete hinterher, bis er direkt hinter Loki stand, der sich aber nur zögerlich umdrehte. Dieser absolut zerstörte Tonfall war neu und umso erschreckender. „Bitte halt es _nicht mir_ vor! Du weißt ganz genau, was das für Folgen für uns beide haben könnte! Es wäre alles anders, wenn du kein kein Prinz wärst, aber so...-“

 

„Wen kümmert es, ob ich ein Prinz bin?!“, schnappte Loki nicht gerade lautlos, aber Fandral ließ es vor Schreck einfach zu, „Thor ist derjenige, der wie ein Prinz aufgezogen worden ist! Thor ist derjenige, der die Bediensteten hat, der statt Vater in Schlachten zieht, der Vater _auf den Thron folgen wird_ , wenn das alles so weitergeht! Laut offiziellem Status bin ich ein Prinz, aber für die meisten bin ich den größten Teil der Zeit über eine Unannehmlichkeit! Nicht mehr wert als jeder Andere auch!“ Er biss sich auf die rosa Lippen, sah immer noch stur zur Seite. „Das hier ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mir wirklich _dumm_ vorkomme. Weil du das Einzige bist, das mir ein gutes Gefühl gibt, und du meinst es noch weniger ernst als alle Anderen...“

 

„Nein, so ist das nicht! Hör mir zu…! Es spielt keine Rolle, ob ich das will oder ob du es willst… Und es spielt auch keine Rolle, wie du dich fühlst oder behandelt wirst… Du bist der zweitgeborene Prinz von Asgard und diese Grenze zu überschreiten, würde bedeuten, dich zu befleck...- Du stehst nicht einmal mehr hier, vor mir, oder?“

Schon vor einer ganzen Weile hatte _Loki_ angefangen, einfach nur leer in der Gegend herumzustarren. Das Abbild bestätigte Fandrals Verdacht, als es sich in grünem Licht auflöste und ihn einsam hier in der Nacht zurückließ.

„Verdammt...“

 

~*~

 

Vielleicht war es eine wirklich dumme Idee gewesen, sich erst Mut anzutrinken, bevor er herkam… Auf der anderen Seite aber hatten ihn dumme Ideen und Schmeicheleien bei Loki schon oft unerwartet weit gebracht.

Für gewöhnlich ließ Loki die Balkontür unverschlossen – im Gegenteil sogar, des Nachts standen die Türen zu dem gewaltigen Balkon, der zu Lokis Gemächern führte, mit seicht im Wind wehenden Vorhängen und sperrangelweit offen. Eine stille Einladung.

 

„ _Du kannst doch nicht so einfach und so offensichtlich die Türen unverschlossen lassen… Was ist, wenn jemand über den Balkon einbricht und versucht, dir etwas anzutun??“_

„ _Dann wird dieser Jemand einen meiner Dolche in seinem Gesäß spüren oder freiwillig wieder Reißaus nehmen… Dash, ich kann mich wehren. Außerdem muss ich die Türen offen lassen, damit **du** bei mir sein kannst~“_

 

In diesem Moment waren die Balkontüren zum ersten Mal nur zu offensichtlich geschlossen.

 

Jetzt, wo Fandral wirklich darüber nachdachte und nicht versuchte, diesen Gedanken möglichst weit von sich zu schieben, wurde ihm auch bewusst, wie oft Loki ihm schon nicht gerade dezente Zeichen gesandt hatte – die Fandral panisch ignoriert hatte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass in Loki der Glaube aufkeimte, dass Fandral vorhatte, ein paar Mal über eine royale Partie zu rutschen, nur um diese dann letztendlich ohnehin fallenzulassen, so wie Fandral das eben für gewöhnlich mit seinen Liebschaften hielt. Um fair zu sein: besagte Liebschaften waren bisher immer einverstanden gewesen. Verheiratete Frauen haben für gewöhnlich eben nicht das Zeug für langfristige Affären.

 

Auf der anderen Seite musste Fandral aber zugeben, dass er nicht sehr weit vorausgeplant hatte. Er hatte gar nicht an alles Weitere denken wollen. Es würde Lokis Erstes Mal sein, das er ihm nehmen würde, und zu dem Fakt, dass Fandral damit einen schweren Frevel begehen würde, kam noch, dass dieser Gedanke einen unglaublichen Erfolgsdruck auslöste.

 

Für gewöhnlich lehnte Fandral es ab, jemanden in sein Bett zu holen, der seines noch nie mit einer anderen Person geteilt hatte. Ein unerfahrener Partner könnte sich verkrampfen und die ganze Angelegenheit ist nicht mehr so schön oder angenehm, wenn einem erst einmal klar wird, dass man seinem Partner Qualen bereitet. Es gab jene, die damit umgehen konnten und wollten, aber Fandral war wohl nicht aus demselben Holz geschnitzt – kaum zu glauben, aber wahr. Außerdem waren seine Liebschaften keine Eroberungen in diesem Sinne, keine Berge, die er der Erfahrung wegen bestieg und zum Abschluss sein Fähnchen dort platzierte, weil er der Erste gewesen war, der besagten Berg bestiegen hatte…

 

Er seufzte. Das sollte er Loki gleich nicht auf die Nase binden. Zu verfänglich.

 _Und hopp, Dash…_ , dachte er und schwang sich an dem eleganten Mauerwerk hoch.

 

Obgleich der spielerischen Einladung war Fandral dieser nur selten gefolgt. Sie hatten diese Sache zwischen ihnen bisher bloß auf relativ unschuldiger Ebene gehalten. Nun, unschuldig für Fandrals Maßstäbe. Loki hatte seinen Widerstand schon oft auf die Probe gestellt, aber bisher war es Fandral sehr meisterhaft gelungen, dem auszuweichen – bis er es heute eben nicht mehr geschafft hatte. Und es hatte ein unheimlich mieses Gefühl in seinem Inneren ausgelöst.

 

_Das hier ist das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich mir wirklich **dumm** vorkomme. Weil du das Einzige bist, das mir ein gutes Gefühl gibt, und du meinst es noch weniger ernst als alle Anderen…_

 

Es war so ungewöhnlich, so traurig gewesen, diese Worte ausgerechnet aus Lokis Mund zu hören. Ausgerechnet Loki, dessen silberne Zunge mindestens so geschärft war wie Fandrals Schwert und mit der er sich in der Öffentlichkeit nie hinter dem Berg hielt… Diese Erkenntnis fühlte sich mindestens ebenso falsch an, aber irgendetwas wurde in ihm ausgelöst, als Fandral daran dachte, dass er diese „besondere Behandlung“ vom Lügenprinzen erfahren hatte. So ehrlich und offensichtlich niedergeschlagen reagierte Loki sonst nicht.

 

Die Lichter innerhalb des Gemachs waren gelöscht und die Vorhänge zugezogen. In dem fahlen Licht, das durch die Schlitze schien, die die wallenden Vorhänge ihm ließen, konnte er die beinahe zierliche Gestalt in dem breiten Bett liegen sehen – zusammengerollt, wenn er nicht irrte. Fandral verspürte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er bemerkte, wie grausam es doch war, dass dieses Bett eine derartige Spielwiese darstellte. Und in diesem Szenario waren sie beide die Kinder, die einfach nicht dort spielen durften… Fandral verschob den Gedanken nur allzu schnell wieder. Das war… unangebracht im Kontext.

 

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf dem schmalen Geländer des ansonsten recht üppigen Balkons und drückte gegen die Türen. Es funktionierte nicht sofort. Er musste noch einmal ein bisschen Schwingung aufbringen, dann brachte er es fertig, die Türen stoben nach innen auf. Fandral dummerweise mit ihnen. Noch während es geschah und er nach vorn fiel, nur um sich in den Vorhängen zu verheddern und sie mit einem mittellauten Klattern mit sich zu Boden zu reißen, ging ihm durch den Kopf, dass er in seinem Leben durchaus galantere Momente verlebt hatte.

 

Mit einem verunglückten Grunzen landeten er und die Vorhänge auf dem verzierten Steinboden im Gemach des zweitgeborenen Prinzen von Asgard… Etwas schlug ihm schwer auf den Rücken, vermutlich die Stange, die die Vorhänge einmal gehalten hatte.

 

Die Gestalt auf dem Bett fuhr hoch, drehte sich blitzartig zu ihm herum und zückte einen seiner altbekannten Dolche, offensichtlich durchaus bereit, Fandral ebenjenen in den Hintern zu jagen. Fandral war sich nicht unbedingt sicher, ob sein Gesicht Loki davon abhalten würde, ihn abzustechen… Mit einem bitteren Rumoren in seinem Magen stellte er die Tränenschlieren auf den hohen Wangen fest.

 

Ergeben hob er die Hände in die Lüfte. „Kein Einbrecher, bloß mein bescheidenes Selbst, mein Prinz...“

Loki reagierte unterkühlt, aber wenigstens verschwand der Dolch wieder. „Bist du hergekommen, um meine Vorhänge abzureißen, oder hattest du einen triftigen Grund?“

„Ich gebe zu, ich hatte schon weniger beschämende Auftritte...“

 

Loki schwang die langen, schlanken Beine aus seinem Bett und kam näher, kniete sich nieder und begann, die Vorhang-Überreste zu entwirren, die immer noch um Fandrals ganzen Körper herumgewickelt waren. „Die Wachen… Wollen wir hoffen, dass die den Krach nicht gehört haben, sonst werde ich dich gleich tarnen müssen. Aber wem mache ich eigentlich etwas vor? Vermutlich sehen die ohnehin nicht nach...“ Der Trickster hielt in seinem verbitterten Gemurmel inne und lehnte sich näher. Fandrals erster Impuls war es, sich ebenfalls näher zu beugen und den Blassen Hals zu küssen, aber er wurde sanft zurückgestoßen. Das war der Moment, in dem er realisierte, dass Loki an ihm _schnüffelte_. „Du riechst, als hättest du in Ale gebadet. Bist du betrunken??“

 

„Nein. Der Alkohol ist noch ein wenig geflossen, aber ich bin nicht von Sinnen“, versicherte Fandral, als die grünen Augen ihn, auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit, musterten.

Der Trickster runzelte kurz im Mondlicht die Stirn, dann glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge oberflächlich. „Wenigstens stinkst du nicht nach dem billigen Parfüm irgendeiner _Hure_. Wenigstens das nicht.“

Er wollte aufstehen, doch Fandral griff geistesgegenwärtiger als gedacht nach dem gliedrigen Handgelenk. „Ich will keine Hure. Ich will dich.“

Jetzt riss Loki sich endgültig, und merkwürdig verärgert, los, sprang auf und brachte Abstand zwischen sie beide. „Nüchtern bist du aber ganz klar auch nicht!“

Fandral taumelte, aber er kämpfte sich tapfer auf die Beine und stolzierte auf den Prinzen zu, packte ihn bei den fragilen Hüften und stieß ihn kurzerhand auf dessen persönliche Spielwiese, sodass Loki mit dem Rücken (und einem tonlosen, kleinen Aufschrei) auf der Matratze aufkam.

„Was machst du?!“

Er antwortete nicht mit Worten. Stattdessen nahm er direkt über den schmalen Hüften Platz und genoss diesen atemlosen Gesichtsausdruck, den der Trickster ihm schenkte, als er sich jeweils rechts und links von den pechschwarzen Haaren in der Matratze abstützte – nur um seine Hüften in einer beherzten, kräftigen Bewegung gegen Lokis zu drängen.

Das Stöhnen, das er geübt unterdrückte, entkam dem Prinzen in einem plötzlichen Laut, der ihn dazu veranlasste, sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund zu schlagen, wie damals, als Fandral so dreist gewesen war, ihm seinen ersten Kuss zu stehlen.

„ _Dash_!!“

Loki, der Lügenprinz von Asgard, die Silberzunge… Es stimmte Fandral so viel glücklicher als es wahrscheinlich sollte, diese unbescholtene Seite des Tricksters zu sehen, der ansonsten kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm und um keine Ausrede verlegen war.

„Mir ist bewusst, was ich da gesagt habe. Und ich meine es genau so. Nur, weil ich es nicht darf, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht vom verbotenen Nektar kosten _will_...“

 

Er spürte, wie Lokis Hüften nach oben zuckten, dass sich hinter dem Stoff seiner Hose ebenfalls eine großzügige Härte bildete, die nach ihm schrie. Fandral fühlte ein wohliges Frösteln, für das er sich wohl schämen sollte, seine Wirbelsäule hinunterkriechen. Und er ignorierte krampfhaft den Drang, sein Hemd und seine Hose abstreifen zu wollen. Der Stoff war störend und reizte nur unnötig und qualvoll, aber er verhinderte, dass sie eine Dummheit anstellen würden, die sie beide hinterher bereuen könnten.

 

Er beugte sich hinunter, um dem Trickster einen festen Kuss zu stehlen, bevor er sich auf den Rücken rollte, sich seiner Schuhe entledigte, ein wenig weiter auf das Bett rutschte und sich mit vielsagendem Blick auf die verlangende Beule in seiner Hose auf seine Ellenbogen stützte. Er verhinderte gerade so, sich auf den eigenen Schoß zu klopfen. „Komm her, Liebster. So ist es einfacher, dich zu überzeugen, wie sehr ich von deinem süßen Nektar kosten will~“

 

Die Schamesröte bereitete sich in geradezu furioser Manier auf Lokis blassem Gesicht aus, aber zur Erleichterung seiner Körpermitte kam der Prinz der Bitte wirklich nach. Er positionierte sich, wie Fandral das eben vor ihm getan hatte, und Fandral versuchte die Fahrigkeit zu unterdrücken, mit der seine Hände den schmalen Rücken hinunter und in Richtung des wohlgeformten Gesäß‘ wanderten, mit sanfter Bestimmtheit zudrückten, bevor er Loki zärtlich weiter hinabführte.

 

Röte glänzte auf dem Gesicht des Tricksters und die rosa Lippen standen scheu offen, als sie sich so schamlos aneinanderrieben.

Fandral fuhr hoch und verteilte feuchte Küsse auf der freiliegenden Haut, die nicht vom Kragen des Tricksters geschützt wurde. Er schlang die Arme um die schlanke Figur Lokis, zog den Anderen nah an sich und genoss es, Lokis erlesenen Geruch zu riechen. Ein wenig nach wildem Honig…

 

Es war ihm schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen, warum alle um ihn herum diese Schönheit so einfach abtaten, ohne einen zweiten Blick zu riskieren, der es in jedem Falle wert wäre. Vielleicht waren es seine persönlichen Vorlieben, aber im Grunde konnte Fandral froh sein, keine Konkurrenz zu haben, diesen schönen Körper für sich zu haben – und dessen Träger, der seine eigene Attraktivität starrsinnig verkannte. Loki war für gewöhnlich stets so ein ausnahmslos guter Beobachter, es wollte Fandral einfach nicht aufgehen, warum der Trickster das nicht zu erkennen schien.

 

„Dash… ich w...- Er… du… Hah!“

 

„Oh weh...~ Ich weiß, es werden oft Witze darüber gemacht, ob deine Silberzunge auch rosten kann, aber jetzt mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen…!“ Er nahm Lokis Gesicht in seine Hände und strich über die geröteten Wangen. Er konnte ein breites Lächeln fühlen, das bei diesem Anblick an seinen Mundwinkeln zerrte. „Tief durchatmen, Liebster. Was brennt dir auf dem Herzen?“

 

„Du!“

„Ich…?“

 

„Ich meine…“ Loki schnappte nach luft und schob sich schlussendlich ein wenig weiter, sodass er jetzt auf Fandrals Oberschenkeln saß. Dieser sah ihn geduldig an, während Loki seinen Blick mied und lieber mit Fandrals Hemdkragen spielte. So viel Schüchternheit war er wirklich nicht von diesem sonst so frechen, kleinen Mistkerl gewohnt… „Würde es sehr wehtun…?“

 

Fandral blinzelte wiederholt. „Woher kommen denn plötzlich die Zweifel her?“

Immer noch weigerte Loki sich, ihn anzusehen. „Du fühlst dich groß an“, presste er schließlich hervor. Fandral musste sich anstrengen, um die Worte hören zu können.

Als er die Worte verstanden hatte, konnte er sich selbst nicht helfen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, brach zusammen und ihm entkam warmes Gelächter. „Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte nicht lachen! Es ist nur… das ist so _süß_ , mein Prinz!“

„Entschuldige, dass ich nicht so verdorben bin wie deine gewöhnlichen Bettgefährten!“, erwiderte Loki beleidigt.

„Es tut mir leid! Wirklich! Bisher hat das noch niemand so… betont. Ich liege bestimmt noch im Norm-Bereich, wenn deine Worte mir auch sehr schmeicheln. Und ich erinnere dich nur zu gern daran, dass ich meine üblichen Bettgefährten schon eine unglaublich lange Zeit für dich vernachlässige.“

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen. Ich könnte schwören, er reckt sich mir nur noch stolzer entgegen, du selbstverliebter Gockel...“

„In jedem Falle...“ Er nahm Lokis Gesicht erneut in die Hände und platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf dessen Nasenspitze. Fandrals Herz pochte. Es war aber auch wirklich geradezu skandalös, wie unschuldig Loki doch noch sein konnte. „…ich würde dich vorbereiten müssen. Ansonsten würde es auch wehtun, selbst wenn er sehr viel kleiner wäre.“

„Ist das auch einer der Gründe, warum du es nicht zulassen wolltest?“

„Das Letzte, das ich wollen würde, wäre meinem Geliebten achtlos wehzutun.“

 

Zu Fandrals Unglück umfasste der komplette Verzicht aber die Folge, besagtem Geliebten das Herz zu brechen, also würde er wohl alles geben und darauf hoffen müssen, dass er sich in all den Jahren nicht den Egoismus beim Sex antrainiert hatte… Mit seinen gewöhnlichen Spielgefährten hatte Fandral nie darauf achten müssen, sich sonderlich viel Mühe zu geben. Er nannte eine stolze Ausdauer sein eigen und selbst wenn er noch ein wenig mehr Zeit benötigte, schienen diese Gefährten nie etwas dagegen zu haben, wenn er das Tempo ein wenig erhöhte und sich um sich selbst kümmerte.

 

Zuzüglich sollte Fandral außerdem darauf hoffen, dass Thor sie niemals in flagranti erwischte, denn er wollte es wirklich verhindern, Mjölnir so weit in den Hinterkopf gerammt zu bekommen, dass er die Hälfte seiner eigenen Innereien erbrechen musste…

„Darf ich ihn sehen?“

Fandral spürte ein weiteres erregtes Lachen seine Kehle hinaufblubbern. „Ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich dir das verwehren sollte~“ Wenn er ehrlich war, genoss er die aufgeregte Verwunderung auf Lokis Zügen. Er genoss es, so aufmerksam dabei beobachtet zu werden, wie er die Hüllen fallen ließ. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“

Der Schalk war wieder auf auf Lokis Züge eingekehrt. „Mir gefällt, wie er sich mir entgegenstreckt. Und ich hatte recht. Er ist ziemlich groß.“

„Keine Sorge. Er würde passen. Die meisten freuen sich darüber. Auch dir würde es bestimmt gefallen, wenn ich tief genug hinreiche, um diesen einen, bestimmten Punkt zu treffen….“

Lokis Grinsen wuchs noch breiter, jedoch hatte es etwas Störrisches. „Das ist unfair, Dash. Du flüsterst mir diese Dinge zu, obwohl du nicht vorhast, es wahrzumachen. Und da nennen die Leute _mich_ Silberzunge...“

Fandral seufzte theatralisch und strich mit dem Daumen über die hübsche Wange. „Was unfair ist, ist die Tatsache, dass du noch immer angekleidet bist, Liebling. Sieh mich an, wie verletzlich ich dir ausgeliefert bin. Aber es ist nicht dasselbe mit dir…“

„Was könnten wir nur gegen diese Misere unternehmen?“, summte Loki und führte Fandrals Hand weiter hinunter.

Er hatte verstanden. Er half dem Trickster aus der störenden Kleidung und nahm sich nur einen kleinen Moment, diese Porzellanhaut zu bewundern, bevor er sich zwischen Lokis Beinen auf den Boden kniete. Die grünen Augen beobachteten ihn vergnügt und er sah ein wenig so aus, als würde er den Atem anhalten.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?“, fragte er, um ganz sicher sein zu können und im ernsten Tonfall, und verteilte lange Küsse auf der hellen Haut.

Loki quittierte diese Gestik mit einem (leicht wackelnden) Grinsen und spreizte die Beine nur noch offensichtlicher, sodass die wunderschönste Aussicht, die die vorangegangene Frage sehr offensichtlich bestätigte, Fandrals Sichtfeld komplett einnahm.

Er lachte ein wenig dunkler als beabsichtigt in sich hinein, zog Loki mit einem Ruck näher an den Rand des Bettes und vergrub sein Gesicht in der Körpermitte des Anderen, saugte und küsste an den empfindlichen Bereichen.

„Dash!“ Es war ein Wimmern, das Loki entkam, während er den Kopf in den Nacken warf, und es war vermutlich das schönste Geräusch, das Fandral je gehört hatte. Schwer, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, ob das auch der Wahrheit entsprach – nicht jetzt, in diesem Moment.

Die Spitze war schon von einem einzigen, feinen Tropfen benetzt, als Fandral seicht mit der Zunge darüber fuhr und im Gegenzug ein ausgewachsenes Stöhnen erntete, gepaart mit Lokis Fingern, die sich verlangend in seinen blonden Haarschopf krallten.

„Dann habe ich nur eine Voraussetzung“, sagte Fandral schließlich und zog sich grausamerweise zurück, um Loki fest in die Augen zu sehen.

„Und die wäre??“, keuchte dieser frustriert.

„Heirate mich.“

Loki stützte sich ein wenig hilflos auf seine Ellenbogen, um Fandral ein wenig erschrocken zu mustern. „Was…?“

 

„Ich will nicht jedes Mal, wenn wir das hier tun, und Liebling, ich habe noch oft vor, das mit dir zu tun, das Gefühl haben, dass ich dich beflecke! Dass ich mir etwas nehme, das nie mir gehören wird… Wer auch immer von euch König wird… nachdem das abgehandelt ist, will ich, dass du meins wirst. Oder ich deines. Titel sind mir egal, was auch immer du willst. Also. Was sagst du? Willst du mich heiraten?“ Zugegeben, es war unfair, sich direkt nach dieser Frage vorzubeugen und ihn vollständig in den Mund zu nehmen, aber die Methode trug Früchte!

 

„Ja!! Hör nicht auf...“

Entgegen der süßen Bitte stoppte Fandral kurz, um heiter aufzulachen. „Wenn dir das zusagt, dann will ich unbedingt wissen, wie du auf alles andere reagierst~ Wegen der Vorbereitung, von der ich sprach, Süßer...“

„Nachtschränkchen, oberste Schublade!“

Fandral hob eine Augenbraue.

„Da sind Öle drin...“

Die Augenbraue wanderte höher.

„Für Tinkturen!“

Sein Lachen erfüllte die Gemächer des Prinzen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Wachen sich wahrhaftig nichts dabei denken würden.

 

~*~

 

Er fühlte noch immer das aufgeregte, langsam abklingende Rauschen in seinen Hüften, selbst als sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile einfach nur friedlich, Arm in Arm dalagen. Fandral musste zugeben, dass die Matratze, mit der das Bett des Prinzen ausgestattet war, geradezu himmlisch weich war.

 

Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass man von diesen Gemächern aus hörte, wann immer die angetrunkenen Krieger Asgards, Thors Freunde, ihn noch zum gelungenen Abschluss des Abends begleiteten. Ausgehend von der Tatsache, dass Loki sich auf Feierlichkeiten stets früh entschuldigte, stellte Fandral sich unwillkürlich vor, wie oft der Trickster wohl schon hier gelegen oder friedlich etwas gelesen hatte, nur um dann von (unter anderem auch Fandral) ihnen aus der Ruhe gebracht zu werden.

 

„Deine Freunde haben dich ganz offensichtlich vermisst“, bemerkte Loki in schneidender Manier, nachdem sie eine Weile gelauscht hatten.

„Das ist Pech für sie. Ich gehöre ganz dir~“ Loki wehrte sich nicht, als Fandral sich hinüberlehnte und ihre Lippen verband. „Ist das jedes Mal so?“

„Na ja. Ich bin in einem anderen Traktes des Palastes untergebracht. Thor muss hier vorbei, wenn er in seinen Trakt möchte, und Thor nimmt gern seine Freunde noch auf einen letzten Trunk mit. Also ja. Jedes einzelne Mal.“

„Das muss störend sein...“

Der Trickster zuckte kühl die Schultern. „Man gewöhnt sich. Mich haben mehr die unüberhörbar gackernden Hühner gestört, die du jedes Mal an jeweils einer deiner Seite mit dir herumgeführt hast.“

Fandral griff nach der feingliedrigen Hand und platzierte eine Reihe von Küssen auf die Fingerknöchel. „Dir ist doch bewusst, dass ich jetzt von ihnen Abstand nehme? Wir sind verlobt. Ich spreche Heiratsanträge nicht einfach so aus.“

„Inoffiziell verlobt“, erinnerte Loki ein wenig traurig schmunzelnd. „Und bis dieser Tag kommt, solltest du vielleicht nicht Abstand von den meisten deiner Gewohnheiten nehmen.“

„Ich soll… weiter flirten…?“

Loki zuckte die Schultern. „Sofern du nicht willst, das mein Bruder dich einen Kopf kürzer macht… oder mich – aber wahrscheinlich dich…“

„Und das wäre wirklich okay für dich??“

„Es geht nun mal nicht anders, oder? Solange du sie am Ende des Tages nach Hause schickst und zu mir zurückkommst...“

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Übertreib‘s nicht.“

Fandral erhob sich, nur um Loki mit seinen Beinen gefangenzunehmen und sich so weit über ihn zu beugen, bis ihre Nasenspitzen in sanfter Manier aneinanderrieben. „Ich meine das durchaus ernst. Eine lieblose Hochzeit wäre doch ein purer Alptraum, meinst du nicht?“

„Meinst du denn, dass du das Zeug für eine Ehe hast, sobald der Zeitpunkt erst einmal gekommen ist?“, fragte Loki, offensichtlich belustigt und schenkte seinem Geliebten einen winzigen Kuss in die Ecke seines Mundwinkels.

„Ich schwöre dir hiermit feierlich: Und wenn es Hindernisse geben mag, nur der Tod wird mich aufhalten, dein zu werden. Und wie groß ist schon die Chance?~“

 

 

 


End file.
